Priestess
Priestess (女神官 Onna Shinkan) is the main female protagonist of the story and a member of Goblin Slayer's party. Appearance She is beautiful, usually wearing a robe, with a staff. Personality * Her personality consist of being young, kind, and a generally helpful person. She is capable of using healing magic and protective spells with a high amount of proficiency. * Armor Is Useless: Averted. She buys chainmail for the extra protection after her first adventure. * Break the Cutie: The results of her first party being wiped out. * Barrier Warrior: Her Protection miracle makes her one, and it is strong enough to prevent a Total Party Kill by an Ogre'sfireball. Goblin Slayer, of course, teaches her how to use it as a trap. * Bring My Brown Pants: On top of mentally breaking down from witnessing members of her first party get torn to pieces and molested, she wets herself as two goblins prepare to perform the same on her. ** Happens once again in Vol. 2 when Goblin Slayer's party approaches the closest as of yet to suffering the same fate, this time with a Goblin Champion preparing to literally eat her. * Child Prodigy: A minor example, but it is noted by more experienced characters that for just being out of the temple, and being one her age, she has an impressive number of miracles at her use. * Cute Witch: White Magician Girl, young, kind to everyone and looks adorable. * Dull Eyes of Unhappiness: When High Elf Archer protests at having to smear goblin's blood on her body, Priestess replies with "You'll get used to it" while sporting these. ** She also has this expression the first time Goblin Slayer does this to her. * Flashback Echo: Suffers these throughout the story, especially whenever she observes goblins at their worst. It shows just how much the events of her first quest left her mentally scarred, so it's understandable. * Fragile Flower: Always noted by others to be frail and delicate-looking, and is rather prone to shedding tears and going red-faced when troubled. Which happens often, including whenever Goblin Slayer is being callous. Still, she can and does maintain her assertiveness while tearing up all the same. * The Load: Subverted. As the youngest and most inexperienced member of Goblin Slayer's party with no physical capabilities, she can be considered out of her league among her silver-ranked companions. However, in a world where every magic user short of a platinum-ranked adventurer can only cast spells a few times a day at best, she remains a valued member of the team for being able to cast miracles at all, which may be more than enough to tip the scales in a make-or-break situation. * Magic Staff: Has one for her magic and as a last-ditch melee weapon, resembling a khakkhara (a.k.a. a sounding staff). * Morality Pet: It is becoming increasingly apparent that she is this for Goblin Slayer, being his McCoy and all. Not to mention that recently, direct threats upon her life has had Goblin Slayer react... violently. * My God, What Have I Done?: Occasionally has these moments due to the way Goblin Slayer has her using her miracles. Only gets worse when she goes to the temple and she is granted even more, making her wonder why the Earth Mother would grant her these miracles if they were being used in such a way. * Naïve Newcomer: Fresh from the Temple, and is seen getting her Guild tag in the first chapter. * Parental Abandonment: She is an orphan. The temple acts as a Priesthood school as well as orphanage to orphans like her. * Plucky Girl: After her disastrous first quest, it's impressive that she still chooses to remain an Adventurer, and stand by Goblin Slayer no less. * Pragmatic Hero: Becoming more of one as she is under Goblin Slayer's wing. She got chewed out quite a bit by her superior at the church for wearing chainmail, and she uses miracles normally meant for protection as a weapon (albeit under Goblin Slayer's direction). Notably she has also ignored Goblin Slayer's instructions to ensure she can properly protect him too. * Rank Up: Gets promoted to obsidian rank due to her involvement in killing the Ogre. * Ship Tease: Arguably has the most with Goblin Slayer; some of the other characters are explicitly jealous of her and question the nature of her relationship with Goblin Slayer. Strangers assume their conversations are lovers' quarrels. Though apparently she herself is largely oblivious to it. ** During the celebration after the climactic battle of the first light novel, she takes the opportunity to demand a reward from him - to show her his true face. She appreciates what she sees. ** She has the honor(?) of sharing the same bed with him while both are naked, snuggling him in her sleep. * Sole Survivor: Of her first party, she's the only one still alive and adventuring after the goblin nest mission went pear-shaped. The martial artist survived, but is so broken by the experience she won't likely be returning to the field. * The McCoy: Acts as one to Goblin Slayer; while the rest just figure he is who he is, Priestess takes the time to lecture him when she thinks he is going too far. And even when he shows his annoyance, she isn't the type to back down. * Took a Level in Badass: In the process. Gains a new spell (and thus likely literally gained a level) after her first job, has started wearing armor, and is learning how to use her magic for both defense and offense. ** Later managed to tank a fireball cast by a demon general with her shield spell, saving the entire party. * Undying Loyalty: No matter the objections she may raise when it comes to Goblin Slayer's methods and attitude, she will be the first to come to his aid. * White Magician Girl: Healing magic and protective spells are her forte. * Zettai Ryouiki: Her cleric uniform, which is otherwise quite modest, is a Class A example with its thigh-high boots and ruffled mini shorts. Background Her backstory is that of an orphan raised in a temple into priesthood along with other orphans like her. Chronology She is a porcelain rank adventurer, the lowest rank as she had just joined. After her first goblin hunt rapidly goes downhill and she is saved by Goblin Slayer, she joins with him as a new party. Even after the events of her first job, she still wishes to be an adventurer and helps her party however she can. As she fights alongside Goblin Slayer, she learns how to use spells alternatively, gaining new spells, and has started to wear armor as the story progresses. Gallery 20160520gob shinkan01.jpg 20160520gob shinkan02.jpg E9b121f95f745acbb851f0b2a9a698d0.jpg GoblinSlayer-Volume3-Chapter13-Omake-3.jpg Goblin Slayer!, volume 1.jpg Priestess goblin slayer drawn by kannatsuki noboru sample-cfd2bd75c50a7dbce41decb914ee0d2d.jpg Top01.png 4.png Top.png 58eeb04e0402e3898f2664f76d76dc60.jpg GoblinSlayer-Volume3-Chapter13-Omake-3.jpg Lnthumb.png Mangathumb.png 02.jpg 976aee8152a5eae4f6b8944b85be510c-789x1024.jpg TW7UZgT - Imgur.jpg 08.jpg 15878085ef8352bb.png 2a-1.png 2a.png C2BliJlUQAAn3qy.jpg 69ea2c99eb57b3ed05824158f2a7a041.png CrGQomIUAAADlg-.jpg ddc75e7f.jpg 06e19c3abf724df6282f9a6db06b60fe.png 4291.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Adventurers